Linger With Me
by QuillsAndInk221
Summary: Post Swan Song AU Marriage-fic Dean is depressed after Sam goes to hell and Cas is there to help. M for mature themes


Dean shot out of New York hotel. Away, away, away. Away from the demons. Away from Lucifer. Away from Sam. His little Sammy. Far, far away. He was Lucifer's now; Dean couldn't save him. He failed. He kept running until he was forcibly stopped; he ran into the Impala. Though he was in good shape and it was a short run Dean's breathing was ragged and laboured. He wanted to cry.

"Dean." Castiel's voice was soft, almost gentle. Dean could make out little more than his profile in the dim light but he could feel the heat of Castiel's cerulean gaze. Dean's broken, scarred heart melted at the angel's voice. He wasn't quite sure when he had fallen for Castiel, bu tit had taken quite some time. Dean had a sudden urge to run into the angel's arms, but the thought was quickly dismissed. Castiel obviously didn't share the hunter's feelings.

"What do we do now?" asked Dean. He just wanted his brother back.

"I suggest we imbibe copious amounts of alcohol," said Castiel, not quite meeting Dean's eyes. Bobby Singer snorted. Dean had not previously seen him, as the other man was silent and shrouded in shadow. Bobby's normal mouthiness seemed to be gone as of late.

"I have to agree with Cas here, Dean. There's nothing more we can do," he said.

"No._ No._ There has to be something." Dean felt on the verge of tears. Castiel seemed to take pity on him.

"Lucifer will fight Micheal in Lawrence, Kansas. We can go."

Dean nodded slowly.

"Then let's go."

The Impala's engine hummed loudly. Dean turned some rock music on to drown out the noise. Loud enough to drown out his worries.

_Sam._ They had failed to lock Lucifer back in that had failed to keep his little brother safe. Either he would keep Lucifer or lose his brother. He could not have both. For the second time Dean felt like crying, but he steeled himself. He had to be a big boy now. He had to be brave. He drove through the gates of the grave yard and stopped before two men squaring off. One was Adam. Or once was Adam. He was now the vessel for the archangel Micheal. The other was Sam. Dean could not see any of the light that made Sam, _Sam._ Only hellfire that made him Lucifer. They heard his car approach and turned to face him.

"Dean," said Micheal forcefully as Dean stepped out of the Impala. "This will be my only warning to you. Leave now." Dean didn't look at him, instead his eyes finding Lucifer-no, Sam. He would always be Sam.

"Give me five minutes with my brother," Dean said, sounding far more strong than he felt. Lucifer shook his head.

"No. Sam's not here Dean. I'm sorry." His voice was gentle and his eyes-Sam's eyes were soft. It enraged Dean.

"Just let me talk to my brother. Just five minutes." Dean gritted his teeth in frustration. Micheal stepped toward Dean threateningly.

"Get out of here. This is not your fight." Dean's lip curled into a snarl as he thought up a retort.

"Hey, assbut!" Dean turned surprisedly. Castiel and Bobby stood beside the latter's car. Castiel threw something that exploded at Micheal's feet. The angel was still so shocked by Castiel's insult that he didn't try to move and he disappeared in the explosion. Castiel had made a Molotov cocktail of holy oil so Dean could talk to Sam.

"You have your five minutes, Dean," said Castiel.

"Did you just throw holy oil at my brother?" snarled Lucifer.

"Uh...no," responded Castiel, his blue eyes wide. Lucifer's hand twitched and Castiel exploded. Entrails and gore went flying. Dean tried not to vomit. Lucifer snapped his fingers and Bobby's neck snapped. Dean felt faint. Lucifer slammed his fist into Dean's cheek. And again in his stomach. Dean was thrown against the Impala. His nose bled and he felt his face swell up. Dean thought of Castiel and Sam. Only them.

_Cas and Sammy._ Dean was numb with pain and Lucifer just kept hitting him. Only Sam and Castiel.

_Crash_

_I love you_

_Crash_

_I love you_

Lucifer raised another fist and stopped.

"Dean?"

"Sammy?"

"Open the cage." Dean fumbled for the horsemen's rings in his pocket and threw them on the ground. A hole opened in the earth; it stank of sulfur.

Sam turned back to Dean, his chocolate eyes sad.

"Promise me you'll go and be with Lisa and you'll have a good life," said Sam. Dean nodded and Sam walked toward the hole.

"No!" snarled a freshly reappeared Micheal and he lunged for Sam. But Sam fell backwards into the pit, simply dragging Micheal with him. The cage closed, like nothing ever happened. Dean dropped to his knees and prayed for the dead.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel's voice murmured softly.

"How are you alive, Cas?" asked Dean incredulously as Castiel touched three fingers to Dean's face; healing him instantly.

"God resurrected me. I don't question it," responded Castiel softly before resurrecting Bobby.

"Did the idgit do it?" he asked. Dean nodded. Trying to be a big boy. Trying not to cry. Bobby walked over but Castiel stopped him.

"Take your car home. I would like time alone with Dean." Dean expected Bobby to argue, but he just nodded, got into his car and drove away. Dean stood up and got into the Impala and Castiel sat beside him on the passenger side. Dean started the car. The engine hummed to life. Dean took comfort in the noise.

"What did you want with me, Cas?" asked Dean.

"Not yet. Drive to a bank." Dean was surprised by the command. Normally Castiel was quiet and docile. But now he was taking control, and Dean was grateful. Castiel quickly became an anchor which Dean could latch onto.  
>"Whatever you say chief," Dean responded with weak humour.<br>Castiel smiled indulgently at him. Dean began to drive. The two sat in companionable silence that neither felt the need to break. Dean turned some music on and "Wayward Son" began to play softly.  
><em>Carry on my wayward son<em>  
><em>There'll be peace when you are done<em>  
><em>Lay your weary head to rest<em>  
><em>Don't you cry no more<em>  
>After about twenty minutes of driving, the pair reached a bank. Dean parked in the lot and turned to Castiel, who opened the car door and said, "I'll be right back."<br>"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Dean knowing Castiel to be poor with money.  
>"I can manage," said Castiel and walked into the bank. Fifteen minutes later, Castiel returned with two large bags. He placed them carefully in the backseat before resuming his own seat beside Dean.<br>"Cas what is that?" Dean asked eyeing the bags apprehensively.  
>"Several hundred thousand dollars." The angel met his gaze steadily. "I showed the clerk the shadow of my wings and he couldn't get me money fast enough." Dean was again surprised at Castiel's forwardness.<br>"Isn't that like, uh, stealing?" asked Dean suspiciously.  
>"It's no different than gambling," responded Castiel mildly. Dean tried to smile but it turned out more like a grimace.<br>"Where to now?"  
>"A restaurant called "Sabrina's". The clerk raved about it."<br>"I've heard of it. Was supposed to be amazing. Expensive as hell, though." Dean shot a sideways look at the money bags.  
>"No longer a problem," said Castiel. Dean rolled his shoulders.<br>"To "Sabrina's", then." They drove off and twenty minutes later, they arrived at an elegant building with 'Sabrina's' emblazoned on the front. Dean parked the car and Castiel grabbed several bills before the two walked into the restaurant. Music played quietly and the elegant atmosphere was pleasant. Dean was floored. Had Castiel really gone through all that trouble just to bring him to a fancy restaurant? The pair walked side-by-side to the host who smiled pleasantly at them.  
>"Welcome to Sabrina's," he said with a thick Italian accent. "You will be seated after your order has been placed due to a backup in the kitchen. I apologize for the inconvenience. Perhaps you would like to see some menus?" He offered some; Castiel waved them away.<br>"We will take your finest pie." The host nodded.  
>"Nothing else?" Castiel smiled apologetically and gestured to Dean.<br>"You see, my friend here just recently lost his brother in a battle." The host's eyes widened.

"He is a soldier?"

"Of sorts."

"You will eat for free," said the host and called to a young waitress.

"See to it these men have everything they need." He turned to Dean. "Thank you for fighting to save us."

Dean wanted to cry again. Never, _never_ had he been thanked for what he had done. Castiel edged closer to him. A warm feeling filled Dean. He had flirted around with other boys when he was younger. Then, his dad beat his ass for being a 'worthless fairy bitch sack'. Dean suppressed a sad smile. John would be turning over in his grave if he knew of Dean's feelings for Castiel. Dean was sure that Castiel was it for him. He would never love anyone else even if his feelings were not reciprocated.

The pie was delicious. Dean had never eaten anything better. And it was all because of Castiel. The angel had outdone himself. Dean cautiously allowed his leg to brush against Castiel's. The angel gave no other reaction than a twitch at the corner of his mouth. They quietly finished eating and took what little pie that had not been eaten with them.

"Now drive to the Caspian Hotel," said Castiel. Dean nodded, no longer up to questioning the angel. The hotel was beautiful and nothing like the crappy, run-down motels that he and Sam had always stayed in. Again, tears pricked at the back of Dean's eyes at the very thought of Sam. But he forced them back. He _had _to be a big boy. They entered the hotel after Dean had reluctantly given the Impala's keys to a young valet. Castiel strode up to the front desk.

"Reservation for Castiel?" The woman at the desk smiled.

"Ah, yes." She handed him a key. "Number 205 on the first floor." Castiel gave her a half-smile.

"Thank you. Come, Dean. Dean allowed himself to be herded into the elegant hotel room. Without something to occupy his mind his thoughts returned to his failure to save Sam. He felt so drained. He decided to go to sleep-then he saw their room. It was absolutely beautiful but it only had one bed.

"Uh, Cas? Who's bunking on the floor?" Dean asked. Castiel sat on the edge of the bed.

"No one," he said with a patient air. Dean shot him a confused look. Castiel opened his arms. "Come here, Dean." Dean's heart flipped excitedly but he hid it well. He walked into the angel's and was enveloped in a warm hug. Dean melted into it. He had wanted this for so long.

"You are a brave man, Dean Winchester," said the angel soothingly. "but you don't have to be right now. It's okay." And with that Dean sobbed. Cried all the tears he had been trying so hard to hold back. Castiel guided them both to the middle of the bed, gently eased himself and Dean into a kneeling position, then resumed holding Dean. Dean only cried harder when Castiel began to rub slow circles into his back. His inner monologue snarled at him.

_Be a big boy, not such a damn weenie._

"You are not a 'weenie', Dean. You're brave." Castiel's voice came as an instant comfort. Then Dean blushed. Had he really called himself a weenie out loud? His crying eased to a sniffle, but Dean did not move. He was not sure how long this moment would last or if it would re-occur. So he remained in the angel's warm embrace. Castiel gently began to push Dean away. His heart sank, but Castiel held a tight grip on Dean's shoulders. He only removed a single hand to tilt Dean's chin up to look into his green eyes. Dean could not help but stare at Castiel's eyes. He could get lost in the magnificence of them. And then, Castiel kissed him. Slowly and deeply forcing a groan from Dean's throat. Fire flooded his veins. His heart quickened it's pace. The pair kissed until they could no longer breathe. They panted, foreheads pressed together, eyes locked together in a look that could only be called love.

"I'm in love with you, Dean." Castiel murmured. Dean's heart raced. "You are _mine_, Dean Winchester. Don't you forget it. I'll never stop loving you."

"I love you too, Castiel..." Dean struggled. "You don't have a last name , do you?"

"I don't."

"How about Winchester?" the words slipped out before Dean could stop them. He held his breath.

"Was that a proposal?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure Dean?" Castiel eyed him carefully.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Then, yes." Dean's heart leapt and he crushed Castiel in a hug and allowed himself to fall onto the pillows of the bed. Castiel laid atop his chest. Dean smiled.

"Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dean."

A Few Days Later

Sam Winchester shook his aching head. The cage had been hell. He was not sure how he got out without Lucifer, but he was glad he did. After a few days of preparing himself Sam went to Lisa's to greet Dean. Sam knocked on her front door. She answered with a pleased smile.

"Hello, Sam." Sam returned her warmth.

"Hey Lisa, can I talk to Dean?"

"I haven't heard from him in awhile. He's not here. You're welcome to wait for him if you think he'll come." She stepped aside to let Sam in.

"Thanks, I will."

Little did Sam know that Dean was deep in the Colorado Rockies on his honeymoon.

Dean and Cas had driven to the mountains the day after Dean's proposal. Something about the wilderness called to them both. Dean stopped the Impala at the small mountain town of Alma. He was overcome with the beauty of the surroundings. One glance at Castiel told him the angel felt the same way. They had bought tuxedos and wedding bands then were wed at the first church that would take them. Dean was surprised when the pastor commented on what a nice couple they were. They then drove to Mt. Princeton Hot Springs and Resort. The rented a cabin, poor movies and bought champagne. And they spent their wedding night cuddling and drinking the champagne. The movies confused Castiel.

"Why are they acting so ignorantly?" he asked Dean, blue eyes wide.

"That's the beauty and pain of bad movies, Cas. They are meant to be serious, making them stupid. But, they are just stupid, making them hilarious." Dean explained patiently.

"I don't understand." The angel furrowed his brow. Dean smiled gently and kissed his husband on the lips. "Just snuggle with me under the blanket and I'll explain it to you." The newlyweds spent the rest of the night kissing and laughing at the movies. When they slid into bed beside each other Dean had never felt more bliss.

The next day Dean and Castiel bought swim trunks and went to relax in the hot springs. Dean sat neck deep in the warm water, the heat relaxed the tension from his shoulders. Castiel, who could not swim well clung to Dean's side. Dean wrapped his arm around his husband. Never had he felt such peace. Castiel kissed his cheek lightly.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too Cas." Dean laid his head atop Castiel's.

"I can't believe you're mine, Cas."

"I can I just didn't believe it would happen."

And there they sat. Dean and Castiel. Angel and hunter. Snuggled close, hands entwined, wedding bands glinting. The warm water lapped around them and the sun shone brightly, as if God himself were promising them forever. And that was all they needed. All was well.


End file.
